Recent examples of replaceable lamp units are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,619 (Dolan et al), 4,569,005 (Bergin et al), 4,569,006 (Bergin et al) and 4,623,958 (Van de Linde et al), all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention. As will be understood from the following, the instant invention particularly relates to methods of making units such as defined in these patents (and even more particularly to those such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,005) which utilize a plastic holder and metallic insert to which is secured, directly or indirectly (e.g., through a flanged clamp member) the desired light source (e.g., a tungsten halogen bulb having either a singular coiled filament or a dual coiled filament structure therein). The teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,619, 4,569,005, 4,569,006 and 4,623,958 are thus incorporated herein by reference.
As described below, the invention defines an improved method of making a replaceable lamp unit wherein enhanced securement of the unit's metallic insert (sleeve) to the plastic holder of the unit is attained while assuring that critical alignment between the finished unit's lamp and the reflector of the headlight in which the unit is positioned is accomplished. As defined, this method is performed in substantially less time and in a more positive manner than methods used to produce units such as defined in the aforementioned patents. Substantial reductions in manufacturing costs are thus possible using the teachings herein, as well as, more significantly, a finished product of better quality.